escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Skapti Þóroddsson
Skafti o Skapti Þóroddsson (también Log-Skapti,Byock, Jesse (1993), Feud in the Icelandic Saga, University of California Press, ISBN 0520082591 p. 216. m. 1030) fue un lagman y escaldo de Islandia en el siglo XI. Era hijo de Þóroddur Eyvindsson y pertenecía al clan familiar de los Ölfusingar. Sucedió a su tío Grímur Svertingsson como lagman cuando la voz le comenzó a fallar. Mantuvo el cargo desde 1004 hasta su muerte, durante más tiempo que ningún otro, llegando a ser el más afamado jurista de toda la historia de la Mancomunidad Islandesa. Según Íslendingabók instituyó una reforma judicial para establecer la «quinta corte» (fimtardómr) en 1005, una especie de corte nacional de apelaciones.Íslendingabók og Landnámabók (1968), Jakob Benediktsson, 1907-., (1 volume in 2 parts. Reykjavík, Iceland: Íslenzka Fornritafélag, 1968), FHL book 949.12 H2bj., vol. 1, pt. 1-2, p. 19; vol. 2, pt. 2, p. 305, 325, 334, 335, 367, 381, 392, 393, Tables 25,.Gwyn Jones, A History of the Vikings, Oxford University Press, 1973, p. 284. Skáldatal cita a Skapti como un poeta al servicio del jarl de Lade Håkon Sigurdsson pero no hay detalles sobre su carrera en la corte. Según Heimskringla, compuso un poema sobre el rey Olaf II de Noruega enviando a su hijo Steinn para que lo presentara ante el monarca. La única pieza de Skapti que ha llegado hasta hoy tiene connotaciones cristianas por lo que no pudo ser escrita en la corte del jarl Hákon ya que era un devoto creyente pagano. Snorri Sturluson cita media estrofa de Skapti en una discusión sobre kennings cristianos en Skáldskaparmál. Skapti se cita en la saga de Njál donde tiene un papel secundario como intermediario junto a Snorri Goði para detener el derramamiento de sangre en un conflicto entre familias islandesas tras los violentos sucesos durante el althing de 1012.Saga de Njál, cap. 56 y 145Njáls saga: the Arna-Magnæan manuscript 468, 4.º (Reykjabók) (1962), (Copenhagen: Ejnar Munksgaard, c1962), FHL book 949.12 B4m v. 6., pt. 1, 56, 97, 119, 139, 140, 142, 145.Islenzkar æviskrár frá landnámstímum til ársloka 1940 (1948-1976), Páll Eggert Ólason, Jón Guðnason, and Ólafur Þ. Kristjánsson, (6 volumes. Reykjavík: Hid Íslenzka Bókmenntafélags, 1948-1952, 1976), FHL book 949.12 D3p., vol. 4, p. 287. Skapti es también un personaje recurrente en saga Flóamanna,Flóamanna saga (filmed 1948), Valdimar Ásmundsson, (Salt Lake City, Utah: Filmet av the Genealogical Society of Utah, 1948), FHL film 73,227 Item 4., pt. 2, p. 59-61, 65, 67. saga de Grettir,Grettis saga (filmed 1948), Valdimar Ásmundsson, (Salt Lake City, Utah: Filmet av the Genealogical Society of Utah, 1948), FHL film 73,229 item 1., pt. 4, p. 27, 32, 46, 51, 53, 54, 76. saga de Gunnlaugs ormstungu,Gunnlaugs saga Ormstungu ok Skáld-Hrafns (filmed 1948), Valdimar Ásmundsson, (Salt Lake City, Utah: Filmet av the Genealogical Society of Utah, 1948), FHL film 73228 item 4., pt. 3, p. 11, 27, saga de Egil Skallagrímson,Egils saga Skallagrímssonar (filmed 1948), Valdimar Ásmundsson, (Manuscript. Salt Lake City, Utah: Filmet av the Genealogical Society of Utah, 1948), FHL film 73,228 item 5., pt. 4, p. 240. saga de Valla-Ljóts,Valla-Ljóts saga (filmed 1948), Valdimar Ásmundsson, (Salt Lake City, Utah: Filmet av the Genealogical Society of Utah, 1948), FHL film 73,227 Item 2., pt. 2, p. 16, 26, 27. Steins þáttr Skaftasonar, Ölkofra þáttr y Þórarins þáttr Nefjólfssonar.Theodore Murdock Andersson, William Ian Miller (ed.), Law and Literature in Medieval Iceland, Stanford University Press, 1989, ISBN 0804715327 p. 295. Herencia Skapti se casó con Þóra Steinsdóttir (n. 965), hija de Steinn Brandsson (n. 945) de Rangárvallasýsla,Íslendingabók og Landnámabók (1968), Jakob Benediktsson , 1907-., (1 volume in 2 parts. Reykjavík, Iceland: Íslenzka Fornritafélag, 1968), FHL book 949.12 H2bj., p. 305, 325, 334, 335, 334, Table 26. y de esa relación nacieron dos hijos Þorsteinn (n. 985), que también aparece en la saga de Njál,Njáls saga: the Arna-Magnæan manuscript 468, 4.º (Reykjabók) (1962), (Copenhagen: Ejnar Munksgaard, c1962), FHL book 949.12 B4m v. 6., pt. 1, 140, 145. Steinn (n. 990) y una hija, Arnbjörg Skaftadóttir (n. 993). Referencias Bibliografía * Anónimo (2003) Saga de Nial, (trad.) Enrique Bernárdez, Siruela Ediciones, Madrid, España, ISBN 10: ISBN 8478447245; ISBN 13: ISBN 9788478447244 (en español) * The 14th International Saga Conference, Uppsala, 9th–15th August 2009, edited by Agneta Ney, Henrik Williams and Fredrik Charpentier Ljungqvist (Gävle University Press, 2009) Vol. 1 ISBN 978-91-978329-0-8 Enlaces externos * Íslendingabók – Edición de Finnur Jónsson * Lovsigemandsrækken * [http://www.hi.is/~eybjorn/ugm/skindex/skapti.html Skapti Þóroddsson lausavísur] * Ólafs saga helga Categoría:Poetas de Islandia Categoría:Vikingos de Islandia Categoría:Escritores en islandés Categoría:Nacidos en año desconocido Categoría:Fallecidos en 1030 Categoría:Escaldos vikingos Categoría:Lögsögumaður Categoría:Saga de Njál Categoría:Saga Flóamanna Categoría:Saga de Valla-Ljóts Categoría:Saga de Egil Skallagrímson Categoría:Saga de Grettir Categoría:Saga de Gunnlaugs ormstungu